Why Cagalli Hates Books
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Cagalli and Athrun are married and Cagalli wants to experience the night of their honeymoon again so she tries to seduce Athrun. But why is he ignoring her? Oneshot. AxC, sort of.


Athrun was reading a book intently while lying down on his bed. He hadn't noticed Cagalli until she said his name. He didn't have time to respond as Cagalli pressed her lips onto his, he was shocked at first but he kissed her back.

"What was that for?" Athrun asked when she pulled back. The blonde just narrowed her eyes seductively at Athrun. Seriously, sometimes she didn't get Athrun. There're times when he'd tease her and there were times when he's just so naïve.

"You'll find out later." She said to him as she walked to the bathroom to change. It had been a week since they were married. And so far there weren't any problems and Cagalli hoped it would stay that way. Cagalli thought back to the night of their honeymoon when she reached the bathroom. Her body still tingled when she remembered how crazy Athrun drove her.

Cagalli wanted to experience the night of their honeymoon again so she decided to seduce him. He didn't seem to notice what her plans were though. He kept missing those seductive glances she kept giving him. His face didn't show any emotion when she decided to add a husky tone to her voice. In short, Cagalli was annoyed that Athrun hasn't reacted to any of her advances since their honeymoon. He had been busy reading a certain book and it infuriated her on how much he gave so much attention to a stupid book rather than his wife.

He kept saying it was interesting. Was it more interesting than to look at his wife's naked and sweaty body?

'I'm going to make him forget all about that book tonight.' Cagalli thought as she slipped on her nightgown. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The nightgown was red, Athrun's favorite color, and it went down just to her thighs and to top it all off, it wasn't so thick, meaning he could see her in her underwear through it. "This time he's sure to get the message." Cagalli mumbled confidently.

Cagalli went out of the bathroom and saw Athrun still reading the book. She frowned when he didn't even look up to take a look at her. If she wasn't planning on having sex with him she would've beat him up for neglecting his wife.

"Athrun…" She purred but got no response. She frowned again. What was so interesting about that book anyway? Cagalli sighed inwardly and tried a little harder this time.

"Athrun…" She said seductively as she walked towards him making sure to sway her hips. She grew red with anger when Athrun ignored her again. Why did he like to read that book anyway? Books are boring, sex isn't. Why can't Athrun get that through his thick head?

"Athrun…" For the third time, Cagalli tried again this time whispering seductively into Athrun's ear. She was confident she was going to get at least some kind of a reaction from Athrun. When she STILL got none, her eyes twitched. She glared at the book he was reading and swore to throw it out. "Athrun! Why the hell are you ignoring me!?" she fumed but still got no response from Athrun.

"Athrun…" She said again this time sounding hurt. She was trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape. Cagalli didn't get it. Was Athrun angry at her? She couldn't remember doing anything to make him mad at her. Cagalli couldn't hold back her tears any longer when the thought of Athrun not loving her anymore struck her head.

"Athrun." She pleaded sounding desperate. "Did I make you angry? Y-you still love me, right?" She asked. Cagalli just didn't know what to do if he said he didn't anymore. Sure, she was grateful Athrun decided to give them another chance after her just deciding to marry Yunna, but she confirmed on the day of their marriage that she didn't love Athrun, she needed him. Cagalli needed Athrun with every fiber of her being. She just didn't know how to go on without him.

Cagalli wanted to spend the rest of her days with Athrun. She wanted him to be the father of her child. She would do everything just so Athrun wouldn't leave her again.

"Answer me, Athrun!" She screamed when Athrun still ignored her. She snatched the book away and was a little surprise when Athrun didn't give any resistance when she took away the book. Athrun didn't turn and his eyes remained emotionless as if telling her he didn't love her anymore. Cagalli just looked at the ground. She couldn't face Athrun, not when he was being like this towards her.

Cagalli's amber eyes widened when her gazed met the title of the book. She didn't know what to think or say except…

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW TO SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN!?"

* * *

A/N: Hey is it true youtube's taking out all their anime episodes? I was watching karin on youtube when I read a comment that said they are, so is it really true?


End file.
